I will always return
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: What if... I could change her past? Take all her pain away... I thought. No.. it s not possible... Japan hopes to change Mexico s dark and depressing past. Starting with the Aztec conquest. Will he be able to change it and make Mexico happy? Suckish summary.. sorry. Rated T because I m paranoid. MexicoxVarious
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven´t posted anything on here for like a long time. I spend most of my time oh dA. Sorry ^^; Anyways... I got a new story here for ya´lls. Hehehe I know I got so many stories to finish but don´t worry... I shall finish them. This I swear! Lol okay so based on the song I will always return by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit. MexicoxVarious. I got this idea while washing dishes and listening to the song but in the video Holy Roman Empire- I will always return. It´s a cute video. Anyway... I got school coming up and stuff so... expect really slow chapters. Anyway it´s more of a MexicoxJapan but yeah... also if you squint... you´ll see hidden pairings. Enjoy!**

* * *

¨Leave me alone…¨ her stinging words hit me like an arrow to the heart. My face faltered.

¨Please… tell me what is wrong, Mexico… I don´t like seeing you hurt.¨ I said.

¨Solo… leave me alone Japan… I´m not in the mood to talk.¨ she replied. I sighed.

¨Alright… Gomen….¨ I said and left. In my car drive home, I thought about how said she looked when she left the world summit meeting. I had seen Mr. Spain whisper something in her ear making her yell at him in anger. Unfortunately she yelled at him in Spanish. She then left the room leaving me with the glimpse of tears in her dark brown eyes. So much pain those brown orbs hide. It was hard to see her pain. As stubborn as she is, she would never let anyone know her weaknesses. Then after lying to everyone, she goes home to get drunk. Only her brother, her best friend Malta, and I have seen her in this state. She would begin to sob about past wars, the death of her parents, her kidnapping, and then…. Her deflowering. I shudder at the thought of Mr. Spain, as clueless as he is, hurting her physically and mentally. Even though I know of his conquistador state… It pains me to know that she still trembles under his hold. Most people don´t notice it but whenever he hugs her or wraps his arms around her shoulders, I see her tremble… Anyway aside from that… what really bothers me is that… I cannot do anything to help her. She refuses help for everything.

¨What if… I can create a time machine… No… what am I thinking? That is not possible I cannot reverse time…¨ I said to myself. ´But then again… the only way to know is if I tried. ´ I thought to myself. When I got home, I threw my suitcase onto the floor and raced to my room. I changed into some comfortable clothes and got some papers and a pencil. I sat at my desk that I usually use to draw to manga and other things and began to make designs for a time machine.

-TIMESKIP-

¨Japan? Japan, where are you aru? ¨ a voice interrupted me. My bedroom door creaked open as I saw China peek in. ¨Oh there you are. I was looking for you, aru.¨ he said and walked in.

¨Hai…¨ I responded and looked at my work. The designs were coming perfectly but I felt like something was missing…

¨What is that? A new hentai? ¨ He smirked when he said the last part. I blushed and tried to glare at him.

¨No… a design for a new machine.¨ I replied bluntly and took out a folder.

¨What kind of machine, aru? ¨ He asked. I put my designs in the folder and locked it them in a cabinet.

¨Just a simple machine. ¨ I lied. He raised an eyebrow.

¨Can you tell me what is its use? ¨ He asked.

¨I´m afraid not… it´s… ah classified. Government things.¨ I responded. He frowned.

¨But you said it was a simple machine, aru.¨ I cursed myself mentally and looked at him.

¨Gomensai but I cannot tell you… now that you´re here we can go outside and drink some tea.¨ I said. His smile returned.

¨Alright. ¨ He responded. I led him outside to my koi pond.

¨Wait here, please. I shall go get the tea.¨ I said. He nodded and looked at the pond. I went inside and walked to my kitchen. I began to boil some water and got a few tea herbs. I mixed them into the water and brought the tea tray outside. China was looking at the moon again.

¨Look… Rabbit is making medicine again, aru….¨ China said. I shook my head.

¨Mochi…¨ I corrected. He looked at me and frowned.

¨Why do you always do that? You´re so stubborn, aru. ¨ He exclaimed. I set the tea tray next to him and sat beside it. He reached for the nearest cup and took a sip. ¨Mmm… so warm…¨ he whispered to himself. I nodded and took the other cup. I took a sip and looked at the moon.

¨It´s a beautiful night… ¨ I said. He nodded.

¨The moon has a mysterious glow to it, don´t you agree, aru? ¨ He asked.

¨Hai, it does.¨ I responded. He set his tea cup down and wrapped his arms around his legs.

¨What did you do after Ms. Mexico left the meeting? ¨ He asked. I blushed.

¨I went to check on her. I was... worried.¨ I responded. He looked at me with a look of surprise.

¨Really, aru? ¨ He asked. I nodded.

¨I feel close to her… she´s one of my very good friends…¨ I said. He nodded.

¨It makes me happy that she tries to make friends and not isolates herself from the rest of the world. ¨ He glared at me when he said the last part. I ignored him.

¨Hai… she has been able to make friends with some very interesting countries. ¨ I said. He nodded.

¨Russia enjoys her company, aru.¨ he said. I sighed.

¨Hai… so do I.¨ I responded. I blushed violently when I realized what I had said. China smirked at me.

¨So… do you like Ms. Mexico? ¨ He asked. I looked away.

¨Nani? She is my friend and anyways… she would never like an old man like myself.¨ I chuckled at my own joke. He smiled.

¨I see how her brown eyes light up when she talks to you, aru. She loves being with you. She talks to you with actually happiness in her voice… I feel that she loves you, aru. ¨ He said. I blushed.

¨Really? ¨ I asked. He nodded.

¨I remember when her brother and she joined the Allies. She was distraught when she realized that she was gonna fight you, aru. ¨ He said and took a sip of his tea. I looked up at the moon.

¨She cares about me… ¨ I whispered to myself. He heard me and nodded.

¨Of course. You respect her and she respects you, aru.¨ he responded. I sighed. ´Why would she care about an old man like me? I´m not important. ´I thought to me. ¨Well it´s getting late… I better go home… I don´t want Russia busting into my house again. ¨ He said. I nodded.

¨Alright…¨ I said.

¨Záijián. ¨ He said and left.

¨Sayonara…¨ I responded and looked up at the moon. I sighed and closed my eyes. Mexico´s laughter rang in my ears.

-FLASHBACK

¨Japan, can you teach how to make mochi? I remember eating it the last time I came to your house and it was so delicious. I wanted to know how to make it.¨ she said as talked. My eyes widen in surprise but then I gave her a small smile.

¨Sure. I´m glad that you liked it.¨ I said.

¨I didn´t like it. I loved it! ¨ She gushed. I chuckled.

¨Alright… I think I have the ingredients in my house. I will teach you there.¨ her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

¨Gracias Japon! ¨ she exclaimed and smiled. I knew she was faking her smile. The whole point of this was because she didn´t want to be alone in her house. Her brother had gone to visit his other siblings and cousins.

¨You´re welcome. ¨ I said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Small droplets of water began to fall on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw it had started to drizzle. ´Poor China... I hope he doesn´t get too wet.´ I thought and grabbed the tea tray. I took it in and set it in the kitchen. I turned on the lights and sighed.

´I should continue working on the designs for the time machine…´ I thought and walked to my room. Tama walked over to me and rubbed against my leg. I smiled and bent down to scratch his fluffy head.

¨I hope my machine works. I really want to help her.¨ I said to him. He purred in response. I sighed and walked to my desk. I sat down and took the folder that I had put designs in out of the cabinet. I looked over them again to see if I was pleased with their designs.

¨I feel like something is missing… ¨ I whispered to myself. Tama climbed onto the desk and began to clean himself. I looked at him.

¨What do you think? ¨ I asked and showed him the papers. He meowed in response. ¨I´ll take that as a yes… But what could it be? ¨ I asked myself. I began to fix things until I felt lightheaded. I looked at my clock.

¨2:34 am…. I should go to sleep.¨ I said and rubbed my eyes. Tama was curled up next to Pochi, sleeping soundly. I walked to my futon and lied down. I stared at my ceiling until drowsiness overcame my body.

* * *

**Mehr... took me a long time to write this. So many words... And descriptions... mehr...anyway hope you like the first chapter! ^^**

**Ciao!**

**MrsKikuHonda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter! I´m happy. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. Yay one person... -_-¨ anyway every review is like a candy to me. ^^ Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

-TIMESKIP-

¨Ve, Nihon! ¨ I heard a voice exclaim. My brown eyes shot open. It was Italy. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I walked over to the door and opened it. The bubbly Italian was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. ¨Buongiorno, Japan.¨ he greeted.

¨Ohayo, Italy.¨ I said.

¨Ve, I just came to pay you a visit. I´m really worried about Mexico-chan.¨ he said. I nodded. ¨She promised me that today she would come over to make some pasta with me but when I called her to tell her that I needed tomatoes, she didn´t answer her phone. ¨ he said.

¨Really?¨ I asked. He nodded.

¨And I remembered that she was upset yesterday and that you went after her so I wanted to know if you know why she´s upset.¨ he said.

¨No… she didn´t tell me. She told me she wasn´t in the mood.¨ I replied. His face fell.

¨Oh… okay… well can I come in? I can make you some pasta. ¨ he offered. I sighed.

¨Alright…¨ I said and let him in. He walked to the kitchen with me.

¨Grazie, Nihon.¨ he said and began to get some pots out.

¨You´re welcome.¨ I said. ¨If you need me, I shall be in my room.¨ I said. As I started to make my way out, I felt something grab my arm. I turned around and saw Italy grabbing my arm.

¨Don´t go! I will feel lonely here…¨ he pleaded. His auburn eyes sparkled with fear… almost of abandonment.

¨But I-¨ he gave me the look of a kicked puppy. ¨Alright… let me get my things and I will come back.¨ He let go of my arm.

¨Ve, grazie Japan! ¨ he exclaimed. I sighed and muttered.

¨You´re welcome.¨ I walked to my room and grabbed my designs and utensils. I walked back to the kitchen to find Italy smiling at a picture. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me.

¨Ve, what´s that? ¨ he asked pointed to the papers.

¨Oh… um just some designs I´m making for something.¨ I replied bluntly. He put his picture away and looked at me.

¨What are you making? ¨ he asked.

¨Oh just a machine…¨ I replied. He nodded and began to take out the flour. I saw down at the table and began to work on my design again.

-TIMESKIP-

¨Ve, pasta´s done!¨ he exclaimed. I looked up from examining my work.

¨Alright…¨ I said and placed my designs away from me. He brought two bowls over with pasta and gave me mine.

¨Do you have any forks?¨ he asked. I blinked and blushed in embarrassment.

¨No… I don´t use forks…¨ I replied. His eyes opened and he had a hint of confusion in his hazelnut eyes.

¨Ve, why not?¨ he asked. I rubbed the back off my head.

¨I use… chopsticks. A habit I picked up when I loved his China. ¨ I replied.

¨Oh.. then where is your chopsticks? ¨ he asked.

¨In the drawer over there.¨ I replied and pointed to a drawer. He walked over and opened the drawer. He picked up two sets of chopsticks and handed me one.

¨Here…¨he said. I took them and began to eat. The sauce bursting with flavors. I always liked eating Italy´s food. He used many different spices making each food interesting.

¨Mmm… it´s really good, Italy.¨ I praised. He smiled and tilted his head.

¨Grazie… I decided to use different spices today since you didn´t have the one the ones that I usually use for pasta.¨ he said.

¨Um… may I ask about the picture you were holding? I am quite curious.¨ I asked. He nodded and took it out again. He handed it to me and I saw that it was him, his brother, Malta, and Mexico. They were smiling and laughing with the exception of Romano who was scowling. Italy had his arm around Mexico´s waist and she hugged his torso. Malta had her arm wrapped around Romano´s torso and was smiling. They seemed to be standing in front of the Leaning tower of Pisa.

¨That picture was taken about a year ago. Mexico decided to visit us and we invited Malta to come with us on a tour of my country… We had so much fun…¨ Italy said.

¨It seems like it…¨ I replied. He nodded and smiled.

¨Maria said that we could visit her whenever we wanted… but I haven´t had the chance to…¨ he trailed off. I handed him his picture.

¨She looks really happy…¨ I said. He nodded again.

¨Ve, she´s so pretty when she smiles. I hate to see her sad.¨ he said. ´Is it possible that he has feelings for her?´ I thought.

¨D-do you like Ms. Mexico? ¨ I asked nervously. He nodded.

¨She´s sometimes acts like mother like Ms. Hungary but then… sometimes I see her more than a friend…¨ he smiled. ¨Why do you ask?¨

¨Oh… Just wondering…¨ He put down his fork.

¨Do you like her? ¨he asked. I blushed furiously and shook my head.

¨Just like a friend… ¨ I responded. He chuckled and continued to eat his pasta. I did the same thing. After we were finished, Italy asked to stay a little while more.

¨Please? ¨ he begged. I couldn´t look him in the eyes.

¨Alright…¨ I responded.

¨Yay! Can we go into your garden? I love your garden.¨ he said. I nodded and walked towards my papers. I picked them up and went to my room. I locked them into the cabinet and went outside with Italy. He looked around in amazement. ¨I always love walking in here! It´s so peaceful and quiet! ¨ he gushed.

¨Hai… I like to walk her when I need time to think…¨ I replied. He smiled as he spotted two robins fly over head.

¨I also love your beautiful trees…. When the flowers fly off… It´s so beautiful.¨ he commented.

¨Arigatou…¨ I replied. We stood in silence as the the trees rustled with the movement of the wind. Suddenly music started to play. I looked at Italy and saw that he was trying to get something out of his pocket. He took out a silver phone and flipped it open.

¨Ciao! This is Feli! ¨ he greeted.

¨Where the hell are you?! ¨ a voice screamed out. I could only guess it was his big brother.

¨I´m at Japan´s house! Why do you ask? ¨ Italy asked.

¨You´re supposed to be here! Mexico called and said she wasn´t gonna be able to come! ¨ Romano yelled. Italy frowned.

¨Did she say why? ¨ he asked. There was a pause.

¨No… just get your ass over here.¨ Romano responded. Italy sighed.

¨Okay… ciao.¨ he hang up and turned to face me.

¨I have to go now…¨he said sadly. I nodded.

¨Alright… I will show you out.¨ I responded and stood up. I walked to the front door and waited for Italy to catch up with me. He gave me a small smile.

¨Thanks… and Japan?¨

¨Hm?¨ I responded. He looked away and began to twiddle his thumbs.

¨I-if Mexico calls you… can you tell her to call me? I haven´t talked to her in what seems like ages…¨ he said and bit his lip. I nodded.

¨Hai… I shall.¨ I responded. His smile returned.

¨Grazie… well ciao! ¨ he said and walked out the door.

¨Sayonara…¨ I responded and closed the door. ´Now… to return to my designs.´ I thought and went to my room to work on them.

* * *

**I feel that this chapter is short... Mehr... I need to write more. Pues see ya!**

**MrsKikuHonda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter! I´m on a roll! ^^ I´m happy. I really love this story. Thanks again to the reviewers though. You guys make my day. Internet hugs for ya´ll! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it will lots of love! **

**The Almighty Pyro: Yes, Italy is very happy and with a tiny crush. ^^ but Japan´s feelings are stronger... **

**Guest: yes the story will continue... forever and ever... and ever... and ever... and ever. XD jk, I sound like a creeper.**

**Thank you to my good friend Microscopicsky for editing this on dA. She´s really awesome, you should check her stories out. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me... if it did I would make this into a movie... and I would be rich and famous... but I´m not... -emo corner-**

* * *

Chapter 3

¨These designs are incredible. ¨ Dr. Daichi praised when I visited him two weeks later. I bowed my head slightly.

¨Arigatou… I came up with them myself. ¨ I said. He nodded.

¨You have always been good at designing things. If it wasn´t for you, we would never discovered manga and such. ¨ I gave him a small smile.

¨Arigatou… but this machine is not for the public. I will use it to help a friend.¨ I said. He raised an eyebrow.

¨Oh really? And may I ask who that person is? ¨ he inquired.

¨Maria Ramirez… the country of Mexico.¨ I responded. He looked at me with confusion in his brown eyes.

¨I do not mean to be rude, but why? ¨ he asked.

¨That is personal… I wish to go back in time to fix her history. She hides so much pain….¨ I responded.

¨If that is your will, you do know you will change her future as well? ¨ he said. My brown eyes widen I surprise. I had never thought of that.

¨Of course… perhaps it will be for the better.¨ I responded. He sighed and returned to looking at the designs.

¨Well… I will get started on this. I will have people work on the pieces needed for this.¨ he said.

¨Hai… but please… do not air the news of this new machine. I do not want the rest of the world to know that we are working on this.¨ he nodded.

¨Alright…¨ he said and left to talk to the rest of the scientists. I sighed and looked down. ´It won´t be long now…´ I was quite anxious for this. I really hoped I would be able to help her…

-ANOTHER TIMESKIP BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT-

I was in my room walking back and forth after reading books about Mexico´s history. I had too many things to change. I just hoped it would be worth it. The phone suddenly ran, jerking me out of my thoughts. I picked it up.

¨Ohayo, this is Honda Kiku…¨ I answered.

¨Mr. Japan… your machine is all finished. We are just putting the finishing touches. You make come to see it.¨ Dr. Daichi said. I smiled.

¨Arigatou, I shall be there in about half hour.¨ I responded and hung up. I stood up and went to my coat hanger. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I walked outside to my car and got in. I drove all the way the science laboratory. I was greeted by the guards and escorted into the white building.

¨Ah, Mr. Honda, you have arrived. ¨ Dr. Daichi greeted me. I bowed my head slightly in greeting.

¨Hai… forgive my impatience but I would like to see the machine now.¨ I said. He nodded.

¨Follow me then. ¨ he responded. I nodded and began to follow him. I looked at the rooms that we pasted and saw many people hard at work. ´I cannot help to be excited.´ I thought to myself. My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage. My mind raced with tons of questions. ¨Mr. Japan… we are here.¨ Dr. Daichi said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a big round machine with a hole through it. Big enough for a person to walk through.

¨It´s incredible. ¨ I stared at it in awe. He bowed his head slightly.

¨Arigatou. We did our best to follow the designs.¨ he said. I smiled with approval.

¨Good job. Now… is it ready to be put to use? ¨ I asked. He rubbed that back of his neck.

¨We were thinking of testing it but realized that there´s no way to return the person back to this time period.¨ he responded. My smile disappeared.

¨So I will have to go through life again…. Alright… there are things I must change for myself also. ¨ I said. He sighed.

¨Alright… I will have someone turn on the machine. ¨ He said. I nodded and continued to stare at the grey machine. ´It won´t be long now…´ I said to myself. Mexico´s voice sounded in my head.

-FLASHBACK-

_¨Japan? ¨ her voice rang throughout the halls of the meeting room. I turned around to see her looking down and biting her lip._

_¨Hai? ¨ I responded. She looked up and I saw her brown eyes glittering with fresh tears. My face fell as I saw her sad face._

_¨D-do you think…. I´m hard to get along with? ¨ she asked. My heart shattered at her state. _

_¨No… I find you easy to get along with. You´re polite… kind, very humorous, beautiful…¨ I stopped myself when I said that. She looked at me with her round big doe eyes. They seemed so full of innocence but I knew well that she would never be innocent._

_¨You think I´m beautiful? ¨ she asked. A rosy blush blooming on her soft tan cheeks. I blushed and nodded. She gave me a smile small._

_¨Gracias… you´re handsome…¨ she said. My blush flared up. _

_¨Arigatou….¨ I responded. She smiled more and I felt as if my sun had risen._

_¨Thank you… for everything…¨ she said. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck._

_¨You´re welcome…¨ I replied. She suddenly walked up to me and kissed my cheek._

_¨Nos vemos…¨ she whispered in my ear and left quickly. I touched the spot where she had kissed and felt my heart race. ´She kissed me… she… kissed… me…´ I walked to my car without thinking and daydreaming of how wonderful it would be to have her kiss my lips._

_-_END OF FLASHBACK-

¨Mr. Japan? ¨ A voice jerked me out of my thoughts again. I opened my eyes and saw a light in front of me. A burst of wind came from the machine. I shielded myself from the wind. I felt an arm grab my shoulder and pull me back.

¨Arigatou… ¨ I said and looked at the machine. Dr. Daichi looked at the machine.

¨You can now go through but you cannot go back. I hope you fix whatever you wish.¨ he said. I gave him a small smile.

¨Alright…¨ my heart pounded harder and harder as I walked towards the opened portal. _There´s no going back… _I said to myself,_ and perhaps.. what if I don´t want to go back….. I could stay with Mexico in her Aztec state and protect her from invaders… I will risk anything to keep her innocent… _I thought. With a deep breath and a big step, I walked into the portal and felt everything spin.

* * *

**Yay! Words! They make me happy. Not all the time though... There´s some words that piss me off like ¨You´re too young to understand...´ or somethin of the sort. Damn it! I´m in freaking eighth grade! -flips the table over- Oops.. sorry Rant moment. I tend to do that a lot. ^^; Habits... Leave a review please! They make me happy. ^^ or else... Yandere!Italy will come and kill you at night...**

**Ciao!**

**MrsKikuHonda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me a long time to repost. ^^; school is annoying. Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Microscopicsky: no problem and I´m glad.**

**Guest: Ikr? I would love it.**

**I´m sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 4

¨Hey…. Hey! Kiku, wake up! ¨ I heard a voice yell. My eyes flew open and I saw China towering over me with impatience in his brown eyes. He was wearing his traveling clothes. Like the ones he used to wear when I lived with him… ¨It´s about time you woke up. It´s time for breakfast, aru.¨ he said.

¨G-gomen… ¨ I said. My eyes widen to hear the sound of my voice. It was like when I was a child.

¨I still don´t know where you got those words… why don´t you speak Chinese?! ¨ he exclaimed. I flinched and shrugged. He groaned and walked to the door. ¨Get dressed and come to the dining room. Breakfast is on the table. ¨ he said and left. I sighed and went to my bowl where I wash my face. I looked into it and saw the face of a ten year old child. _I must have gone to my early years…. I wonder what day it is… but with China´s calendar, it´s going to take me forever to figure it out. _I thought and rubbed my face and looked at my reflection again. My hair never changed… it stayed the same over all these years. My skin… eyes… everything… I just grew… I sighed and dipped a red wash cloth into the cold water and pressed it to my face. Cold droplets slid down my cheeks and landed on my dark blue yukata. After I finished washing my face, I went to the dining room and sat on the floor. I saw bowl of pork dumplings with soy sauce.

¨Yao-san… may I please have some salt? ¨ I asked. China sent me a glare.

¨No, you eat too much. It´s going to make your stomach hurt, aru. ¨ he said. I sighed and began to pick at my food with my chopsticks. China sat down and began to eat his food. His eyes flickered towards me a few times.

¨Something wrong, aru? ¨ he asked. I shook my head. He sighed. ¨Fine, you can put salt on your food. ¨ he said. I raised an eyebrow to question him but decided against it. I grabbed the salt holder and sprinkled some onto my food.

¨Kiku… there´s something we need to discuss. ¨ he said. I looked up. ¨I´m going on a trip to travel the rest of the world. You will stay here until I come back. ¨ he said. _This is my chance! _I thought.

¨But aniki! ¨ I stopped myself when I raised my voice. ¨C-can I come with you? ¨ I asked shyly. He raised an eyebrow.

¨Why do you want to come, aru? ¨ he asked.

¨I… I don´t want to be here alone… the house is too big… and I´m too small.¨ I said and did my best to give him the kicked puppy look.

¨Alright… but don´t cause any trouble, alright? ¨ I nodded happily. ¨Okay… let´s finish eating. We will leave in two days. ¨ he said. I nodded and began to eat. _Won´t be long now, Xochitl… ´ _I thought happily.

-TIMESKIP-

Two days passed and it was time to go. A wooden cart with a ox tied to it was waiting outside for us. I had tied my bag to my back.

¨Are you ready, aru? ¨ China asked. I nodded.

¨Hai.¨ I responded making him smile.

¨Let´s go then, aru.¨ he said and settled into the cart. I followed but need assistance because I couldn´t reach the seat next to him. He chuckled, picked me up, and then set me next to him. I blushed at the contact but ignored it. He grabbed the reins and made the ox to walk. We sat in silence as cries of good luck and goodbyes began to fill the air. I looked around as the wind began to push sakura blossoms into the air. I smiled as I looked at them… _´They´re so beautiful… ´ _I thought. A voice snapped my out of my thoughts.

¨Here! For where ever you are going to.¨ an elderly lady handed me a bag. I looked inside and saw seeds.

¨Arigatou.. but what are they? ¨ I asked. She smiled at me as she continued to follow the cart.

¨Cherry blossom seeds… to plant, in case you ever get homesick.¨ she said and stopped following and waved goodbye. I waved back. ´_Maybe I can plant some in Mexico… I hope they don´t die in the climate.´_ I thought to myself.

¨Hm… that was nice of her to give you those, aru. ¨China said as he eyed the bag. I nodded.

¨Hai….¨ I said and continued to look into the bag. The seeds brought me happiness. ¨I glad she gave them to me…¨ I said. China nodded.

¨I can tell…¨ he responded. I looked at him. ¨Nii-chan? Where are we traveling to? ¨ I asked. He shrugged.

¨My boss hasn´t told me yet…¨ he said.

¨Oh…¨ I replied. ¨Well… I am going to take a small nap until we arrive. ¨ I said. China nodded and continued looking forward. I yawned and closed my eyes. I inched closer to him and laid my head against his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wee... I got it. ^^ Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ciao!**

**MrsKikuHonda**


End file.
